Mobile devices such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and smart phones are ubiquitous and used for a variety of purposes. Although mobile devices provide many advantages to users, the usage of mobile devices in some circumstances is constrained or less than ideal because of the mobile devices' relatively small size.
Among other things, the displays or screens incorporated on mobile devices typically are of relatively small cross-section. Thus, depending upon the circumstance, such displays are often inadequate for clearly displaying large amounts of information. Also, the dedicated keys or buttons on mobile devices often are relatively small in their physical size and as a result in some circumstances it can be awkward for users to push or otherwise manipulate these input devices to input commands or information into the mobile devices.
It would therefore be advantageous if an improved method or system, for use or implementation on or in relation to mobile devices, could be developed that allowed for mobile devices to overcome one or more shortcomings such as one or more of those mentioned above.